1957–58 Austrian Hockey Championship
The 1957-58 Austrian Hockey Championship was the 29th season of an organized ice hockey competition in Austria. Six teams participated in a double round-robin, with Innsbrucker EV winning the championship by virtue of finishing first in the standings. Wiener Liga *'Union Wien' - WAT Favoriten 13:2 (2:1, 4:0, 7:1) *'Union Wien' - Langenzersdorf 10:2 (4:0, 3:1, 3:1) *'WAT Ottakring' - Langenzersdorf 7:1 (1:0, 2:1, 4:0) *WAT Favoriten - Union Wien 2:2 (1:0, 1:1, 0:1) *'Union Wien' - Union Wien II 20:4 *'Wiener Jugend SV II' - Langenzersdorf 9:2 *EV St. Polten - Union Wien II 3:3 *'Union Wien' - EV St. Polten 17:2 *'WAT Ottakring' - Union Wien II 5:0 (1:0, 1:0, 3:0) *'WAT Ottakring' - WAT Favoriten 6:3 *WAT Favoriten - EV St. Polten 3:3 *'Langenzersdorf' - EV St. Polten 3:2 (2:0, 0:1, 1:1) *'Union Wien' - WAT Ottakring 4:2 (1:1, 1:0, 2:1) *Wiener Jugend SV II - WAT Favoriten 1:1 *'WAT Ottakring' - EV St. Polten 14:1 (5:0, 3:0, 6:1) *'Langenzersdorf' - Union Wien II 7:4 (2:2, 4:0, 1:2) *'WAT Ottakring' - Union Wien II 7:2 (1:0, 3:2, 3:0) *'Union Wien' - WAT Favoriten 18:2 *'Wiener Jugend SV II' - Langenzersdorf 9:3 - Langenzersdorf protested that WJV used two players who had played in the Nationalliga *'Union Wien' - Langenzersdorf 19:0 (2:0, 11:0, 6:0) *'Union Wien' - WAT Ottakring 6:0 (2:0, 0:0, 4:0) *'WAT Favoriten' - Wiener Jugend SV II 4:2 (0:0, 2:1, 2:1) *'WAT Ottakring' - Wiener Jugend SV II 4:2 (1:0, 2:2, 1:0) *'Union Wien' - Wiener Jugend SV II 21:2 (8:0, 5:1, 8:1) *'Union Wien II' - Wiener Jugend SV II 6:5 (2:1, 3:2, 1:2) *'Union Wien II' - WAT Favoriten 3:2 (2:1, 1:1, 0:0) *'Union Wien' - Union Wien II 11:2 *'WAT Ottakring' - Wiener Jugend SV II 5:0 Forfeit Nationalliga Participating teams *Klagenfurter AC (finished first) *Innsbrucker EV *EC Kitzbühel *SV Leoben (finished fourth) *Villacher SV *Wiener Jugend SV Scores *'Villacher SV' - Wiener Jugend SV 7:5 *'Klagenfurter AC' - Wiener Jugend SV 7:4 *'SV Leoben' - Klagenfurter AC 3:1 *'SV Leoben' - Villacher SV 4:2 *'Wiener Jugend SV' - SV Leoben 6:1 *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Klagenfurter AC 6:3 *'Innsbrucker EV' - Villacher SV 11:2 *'Innsbrucker EV' - Klagenfurter AC 3:1 *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Villacher SV 5:3 *'SV Leoben' - Wiener Jugend SV 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'SV Leoben' - EC Kitzbuhel 3:2 *'Innsbrucker EV' - SV Leoben 9:1 *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Wiener Jugend SV 2:1 *'Innsbrucker EV' - Wiener Jugend SV 20:3 *'Klagenfurter AC' - Villacher SV 6:4 *'Innsbrucker EV' - Villacher SV 12:2 *'Innsbrucker EV' - Klagenfurter AC 8:1 *'Innsbrucker EV' - EC Kitzbuhel 10:4 (4:2, 2:2, 4:0) *'Innsbrucker EV' - EC Kitzbuhel 9:2 (4:1, 2:1, 3:0) *Wiener Jugend SV - Villacher SV 4:4 (2:0, 2:2, 0:2) *'Klagenfurter AC' - Wiener Jugend SV 3:0 (1:0, 1:0, 1:0) *'Villacher SV' - SV Leoben 4:2 (2:0, 2:0, 0:2) *'Klagenfurter AC' - SV Leoben 3:1 (1:0, 1:0, 1:1) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Wiener Jugend SV 8:3 (1:0, 2:1, 5:2) Standings Table as of January 28, 1958. Jugend Championship *Union Wien - HC Enns 2:2 *'Wiener EV' - Bruck an der Mur 9:3 *'Wiener Jugend SV' - Bruck an der Mur 14:2 *Klagenfurter AC - GAK 2:2 *'Klagenfurter AC' - Atus-Eggenberg 5:3 Other games *'WAT Ottakring' - SV Leoben 10:0 *Innsbrucker EV - EC Kitzbuhel 4:4 (1:2, 1:2, 2:0) *'Wiener Jugend SV' - WAT Ottakring 12:2 Images Arbeiter 1-9-58.png|An image from the January 9 edition of the Arbeiter-Zeitung. Arbeiter 1-23-58.png|An image from the January 23 issue. Arbeiter 1-25-58.png|Details from the January 25 issue. Arbeiter 1-28-58.png|Details from the January 28 issue. Sources *Results from 1946-1958 *Arbeiter-Zeitung Category:1957 in ice hockey Category:1958 in ice hockey